you've gotdates!
by loh122
Summary: when stiles accidentally messes up a spell, it effects the wrong person. but is it in her favor or not? m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Melissa closed her eyes in frustration, a headache already brewing as he rubbing her forehead "you did what?" she asked turning to the boy, an edge to her voice. Stiles gulped as he took a step back away from his pseudo mother "I um, cast a spell to help me find the perfect girl and uh.." he felt his face heat up "and" she pressed further "and well it kind of backfired." She shook her head "backfired? You think?" she threw up her hands.

Two years she had been dealing with the supernatural world. Her son was a werewolf, her pseudo son was a witch in training, his teacher being none other than scotts half brother, rory, a Gloaming, whatever that was.

She has faced werewolves, kanimas, killer druids, alpha packs. Super natural assassins. Chimeras and killer doctors. She should be able to handle this "stiles, I love you, you know that" she did, she loved him like her own son "I just don't see why the spell affected me instead. I mean, I have a living room filled with men and one woman, who want to date me" she waved a hand behind her, the other on her hip.

Stiles rubbed his neck "and you" she pointed behind stiles "stop your growling, I am your mother not your daughter. We went through last time when I went on a date with peter" stiles turned to face the rest of the pack who stood in the kitchen.

Scott was currently sitting in a chair, arms crossed and teeth clenched which did nothing to stop the growling. Eyes flashing between red and normal. Rory sitting next to him, a grin on his face. Malia and derek were standing around the island, looking bored, stiles thought it must be a hale trait.

Liam and kira were currently trying to keep from laughing. Lydia was on her phone, looking bored but her eyes kept going toward the frustrated women. Aidan and ethan stood behind her, both smiling in approval, she had taken them in after the whole alpha thing seeing as they had no family to go home too.

Plus they helped around the house, they even had gotten jobs in town to help with bills. Isaac and Allison were the only two not at the house as they had gone to france with her aunt kate. Hayden, mason and cory were currently cooking up dinner for everyone. Erica and boyd were watching from their place by the window. Harley and Sean were currently in a heated debate over who would get in trouble more, stiles or scott. Jackson and Danny were on holding onto each other laughing.

Melissa sighed as she turned to deaton, the only man not currently effected by the spell. "melissa I wouldn't worry about it. The spell will eventually wear off in time." She nodded "I just, this is so much. Making someone fall in love with you is wrong" she directed the statement at stiles "that's not what the spell was supposed to do, it was supposed to attract a person who could love me" he defended, looking back at rory who nodded "It's a very simple spell, I'm still not sure how it backfired"

"melissa, the spell can't force someone to love another" she opened her mouth but he continued "the spell only removed whatever was keeping them from saying anything. They all like you, the spell just gave them a kick in the ass" he smiled "I love you the same way I love scott, like family. That's why the spell had no effect on me" he shrugged, melissa was a beautiful women but he wanted to clarify a question that had been stated earlier.

"so how long till this fades?" she asked waving a hand back to the living room holding her guests. Deaton shrugged "a few days, a few weeks.." a few months" another voice added, she glared at rory who raised his hands in surrender "Ma, magic is a tricky thing." scott smacked his chest "ouch bro, not cool" he smacked him again "that is our mother you idiot" melissa just sighed.

"you could date them all" aidan spoke up for the first time since they all gathered, all eyes turned to him "not at once. I mean go on a date with each one" he shrugged "your not married anymore. You deserve a chance to be happy. One of them could be that chance" the others nodding along.

scott still growled not liking the idea. "alright, everyone just go downstairs or something, watch a movie or play a game" she walked back into the living room, deaton following before bidding a goodnight.

Melissa sat down and looked at her guest for the first time since they arrived professing their love for her and assessed each one. The first person who showed up was chris argent. The father to her sons ex girlfriend. The recently widowed husband to her mother. The man who was also a hunter. After their kids broke up, he took scott under his wing and started to treat him like a man, something scott admired, being seen as a man and not a kid.

Alan and linden both treated scott like a son, but that was just it. A son, a child.

The second person to show up was peter hale, the man who had turned her son into a werewolf, who could have killed him. The man who tried to use her to get to her son. Scott hated the man and melissa herself wasn't fond of him either, but he was a sweet man on their date. If it was real or not she couldn't be sure. Not to mention she was malia's biological father.

The third person to show up was a bit of a surprise, which probably shouldn't have been. Linden was a sweet man. He was stile's father and a pseudo father to her own son. He was the one who taught the boys to ride a bike. To fish and camp. He gave the male version of the sex talk, she gave the same talk but from a mothers point of view. Together they raised their sons, watching them both when one had to work, or bringing them to work when they couldn't find a sitter.

Melissa brought them with her most of the time because it was calmer for the kids and they always cheered up the residents with their stories. He was also a widower, his own wife passing away a few years back, she had been like a sister to melissa.

The last person who showed up was a complete shock. Lilith dunbar, liam's mother. Showed up wearing her scrubs, clearly coming from work when the spell hit. Melissa didn't know she was found attractive by other women until that morning.

She had always found women just as attractive as she did men. Lilith and her husband got a divorce after liam was three, the father's cheating and anger issues were too much for her to handle, yet she was perfectly fine with her son being a werewolf and dating scott. She wondered if that should be a factor into all of this.

She realized that each one of these people had a connection to her son. Linden helped raised scott. Chris treated him like a man, for always taking care of his mother. Peter bit her son and changed him, making him a were-dad, scott had punched derek for that one.

Lilth was the odd one out, the mother to her sons boyfriend, her boss. She realized that if she dated one of them and it turned serious each one would bring a big change into their lives. Linden would bring stiles, not much of a change there.

Chris would bring Allison and Isaac, something that might become awkward for the kids later. Peter would connect scott and malia even further, seeing as they would have the same were-dad and be in the same pack. Lilth would bring liam, which might affect their own relationship, not that she cared if they kept dating even if she dated lilth. Hell even if they got married, they would be step siblings not blood, they could date. She would have to speak with Lilith about that if got to that point.

She let out a sigh, her mind a mess of thoughts "I never thought I would have to worry about dating again after the last time" she said more to herself than to her guests. "if it makes you feel better I didn't either" Linden confessed, a small smile on his face. Chris nodded his head "I don't think I would have said anything if it wasn't for whatever stiles did" lilth nodded her agreement but kept silent. Peter just rolled his eyes "I already liked you before, I didn't need a spell to make me say it" he smirked at the other three, who glared back at him.

Chris going so far as to reach for his gun on his side "oh don't even think about fighting in my house" she growled glaring at the men "don't forget I have a basement full of supernatural kids. All of which would be glad to kick the both of you out" chris and peter looked away, shame evident on their faces. Melissa sighed "are you ok melissa?" linden asked earning a smile from the women "yeah just tired" she waved a hand tiredly "if this is too much we can leave" chris said frowning, he didn't want to cause her any stress. Melissa shook her head "no, no. The kids were having a pack meeting, they made dinner. Stay, I have spent too much time with kids, I need adult time"

Linden, chris and Lilith shared a look before laughing "yeah, I think we understand that. I mean, Allison is always bringing the girls over all the time" chris shook his head, being a single father to a teenage girl is never easy. Melissa remembers the things she put her parents through when she was a teenager.

"I'm glad I have a son" linden let his head fall back onto the sofa "I love stiles, he's my son. I love scott, he's stiles best friend, practically brothers. Before I only had those two coming around. Now it's everyone. Malia is over every night" he shook his head "they think I don't notice how she comes down from upstairs instead of the front door. The love bites on his neck" melissa couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her "oh trust me I know."

She looked toward Lilith, a grin on her face "our boys aren't so sneaky either. I can't tell you how many times I have caught those two in all stages of undress" Lilith closed her eyes and shook her head "I don't know if it's a wolf thing or a teenage thing but I swear" melissa threw her hands up "I caught them just last week in scott's shower" Lilith scoffed "you think that's bad. Sunday I caught them in the kitchen. Then Monday they were almost late for school because they were attached at the mouth" she grinned and melissa had to admit the woman had a beautiful smile "I think if I waited a few more minutes they would have wolfed out right in the middle of the drive. Lord knows they were almost shirtless"

The adults laughed, even peter who had to admit it was amusing to hear about his young beta. No matter the past, no matter that he was no longer an alpha, scott would always be his beta. "MOM" Twin cries engulfed their laughter, all eyes turning toward the kitchen were two shocked and red faced boys, a group of teenagers behind them. Failing to withhold their laughter. The sight of which caused the adults to laugh louder.

Scott and liam looked at each other, eyes wide "dude, our moms were talking about our sex life" liam could only nod. Scott sighed as he pulled his beta into his arms, Liam buried his face into Scott's chest trying to hide from the embarrassment. Scott ran his hand through the boy's hair, trying to sooth him, his wolf overriding his own embarrassment to care for his mate. He shot a glare at his pack "I don't know why any of you are snickering." Rory smiled, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder "oh come on baby brother, no one's making fun of you. We love you" he pinched his brother's cheek.

Scott groaned, dropped his head down, chin resting on his mates head "I hate you all" he lifted his head enough to glare at the group but then smiled "you know what. Your right" liam pulled back confusion written on his face, the others with matching looks of their own. "you guys care about us. You love us" he pulled liam closer, kissing his forehead before looking back at his pack "and we love you. and just because we love you so much. For the next three weeks, I'm going to have extra training. Everyday. Mandatory" liam couldn't keep from laughing at his pack mates.

A thought to appear in her head "wait, if they are together, why would he even need this spell?" melissa asked the group, the others shook their head, all eyes turning to stiles. IT was rory who worked it out first "oh you sneaky, sneaky little minx" he poked the boy in the cheek, stiles swatting his hand away "what? What's going on?" Harley asked confused, the others not understanding either.

Melissa figured it out next "oh you sneaky little brat" she narrowed her eyes "you did this on purpose didn't you?" stiles gulped and backed away "no, not on purpose" his eyes darted around the room, his face turning pink "well not really. I didn't think the spell would work. Rory gave me a book of spells to practice and this spell was in it. It seemed harmless so I figured I'd try it on my dad. I need hair so I went and took a hair from his jacket, but it happened to be your hair, which I don't need to know how it got on his jacket in the first place, I mean what you guys do in your spare.." derek stopped him with a smack to the head "ouch, I'm gonna end up with brain damage from all of you one day" Harley sighed "if you haven't by now, I think you will be just fine"

"anyway" Stiles glared at derek for a second "the spell did backfire, because it was meant for my dad but yeah" Melissa just sighed as linden shook his head.

/

Melissa stared down at the sheet of paper in her hands "you guys can't be serious?" she asked the teens sitting in front of her. Stiles shrugged "well while you were up here the other day talking about all of our sex lives.." Derek smacked him in the head "ow! Anyway, as I was saying, we were in the basement talking it over, really it was trying to keep scott from coming up here and attacking someone. My bet was on peter" Scott huffed from his position where he sat with his arm's crossed "I wasn't going to attack him" Liam laughed "you said you would rip his throat out, with your teeth" he pointed out, scott turned to his mate "and you said you would be more than happy to assist" Liam smiled, slightly bouncing in his seat, scott couldn't help but smile. "how very derek of you scotty boy" Stiles smirked at the blushing wolf. Derek looked oddly smug.

Melissa ignored the bickering teens in favor of reading the chart in front of her. Apparently the kids had taken aidens suggestion seriously because there was two sets of charts. The first one was a chart of who she would go on a date with, when the date would happen and even suggestions on what to do for the date. They had set it up with linden going first, going to dinner and a movie. The second was Lilith. The chart had them going out to lunch and then going down to the go-cart rink. That one had to be scott's doing, he knew her secret love for the darn things.

The third was chris, which still surprised her and slightly worried her. The man only just lost his wife just over a year ago. The chart showed them going to lunch and going to the gun range, she wasn't sure how she should feel about that. Shrugging she continued down to the finale name. Peter Hale. She had mixed feelings about him. The first was she hated him, for all that he has put his family through. Turning him into a wolf, trying to turn him into a killer.

On the other hand peter had been nice to her. HE had never hurt her, treated her with respect. Their one and only date had been fun, after stiles tried to interrupt it, they had gone out to eat then went to the arcade. She had really enjoyed that night, then he disappeared for months. The kids did later confess to killing him for a time and he was only brought back because of what he did to Lydia. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

The second chart caused her to laugh. Apparently the kids had made a betting pool, all of them seemed to be fairly obvious.

Linden Stilinski

Stilies, scott, Ethan, cory, Lydia, Kate

Lilith Dunbar

Liam, Kira, Aiden, Hayden, Mason

Chris Argent

Allison, Isaac, Sean, Harley, rory, danny

Peter Hale

Derek, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Jackson,cora

"guys?" all the teens turned toward her "why does everyone say Friday?" she asked holding the paper up. Every date was set for a Friday during the month "oh that was my idea" Liam said happily "I figured you could go on one date a week, so that you had time to reflect and think about each one" scott smiled proudly as he wrapped his arms around liam "yeah, then at the end of the month you could decide who to date" Stiles smiled, the smile dropping from his face when melissa raised a brow at him "or you know, not if you really don't want too. It's your choice"

AN: hey everyone, I am taking votes and suggestions on the pairing. I do plan on doing a chapter for each date. So I ask who would you like to see first and who do you think would make the best pairing for her.


	2. Linden

Melissa looked at herself in the mirror "are you sure this isn't too much?" she asked turning around to face the other girls in the room. Lydia grinned "you look stunning, if I do say so myself" Kira nodded, her usual smile on her face "im a little jealous" Erica nodded and smirked "yeah, I wish I had your legs" melissa laughed, her nerves fading a bit. "alright so first up is dinner. I have no idea where you guys are going which is why we decided on an outfit that would work anywhere." Harley said as she walked over to the older women, a person she saw as a second mother.

Reaching up she placed a necklace on the older women, a light blue gem stone in the center. It was similar to a choker. Stepping back, melissa turned around to admire the outfit once again. Lydia had picked it out with erica's help. It was a purple Chiffon V-neck dress. Short sleeved, since it was a pleasantly warm evening.

"I think you're ready" Erica said, the others nodding. Just than the doorbell sounded through the house "and just in time too" melissa laughed, grabbing her purse before leaving the room, the girls behind her. At the bottom of the stairs melissa found the rest of the pack waiting, all talking stopped as they noticed her arrival.

Scott looked at his mother, eyes wide "mom…"he was silent for a second before walking over to her and pulling her into a hug "you look stunning mom" he spoke softly, smile on his face when he pulled back, she returned the smile "Thank you" she turned to open the door, not wanting to keep the man waiting.

Linden looked up from fiddling with his tie, eyes going wide at the sight "oh wow" his face turning red, melissa held back a laugh, he was very adorable when he blushed. "you look.." "Gorgeous" "beautiful" "Stunning" "Hot" "Sexy" a few voices added in when he couldn't seem to find the right word "All of the above" he finally said after a moment of just taking in the beauty that was Melissa McCall.

"Thank you" she smiled at the man, her cheeks a light pink "though I don't think we needed the peanut gallery" she turned toward the pack, a brow raised "also, you two" she pointed to stiles and rory "both of you, I want this house clean before I get back." They both groaned while the rest laughed at their pain "and tomorrow you are going to go clean the sheriffs house. No buts" she used the look that always made anyone curl up in fear "yes Ma'am" they said in unison, faces pale. Eyes wide in fear.

"alright go have fun. Were just going to stay here and do pack stuff" Scott said pushing the adults out of the door, ignoring their protests. The door closed behind them linden turned to melissa and offered his arm "shall we?" he asked, she smiled "we shall".

Their date was going perfect. They had decided to go to a simple mom and pop style dinner/ coffee shop, neither one really cared for a fancy place. The food usually sucked and was overpriced and the staff was rude about fifty percent of the time.

"I must admit, I'm having a really good time" Melissa said with a smile, a light blush on his face "were you expecting otherwise?" linden asked with a nervous expression. Melissa reached across the table and grabbed his hand, her thumb gently stroking his knuckles "No. I just thought it might be akward. We've known each other since our boys were in diapers, me and Claudia thought our boys would always end up together" she laughed, linden chuckled as he turned his hand over to hold hers "I still think they might end up together" Melissa laughed, head thrown back kind of laugh "I don't know. Scott and Laim seem to be taken with each other, not to mention I do believe stiles is dating malia"

Linden nodded "that's true but a man can dream can he not?" he grinned "I totally ship Sciles" Melissa nearly spit out her drink with laughter "sciles?! That's to funny" she grinned at the man, her heart doing a flip in her chest as she stared at him. The way his eyes crinkled with laughter, the way his body seemed to ease even after all this time dealing with the supernatural. "you know, the kids have a betting pool. After she found out about the pack and everything else, Harley ended up making a..what did she calling" she thought for a moment "oh right." She snapped her fingers a grin on her face "a shipping table." Linden looked confused "shipping table?" he asked, she nodded "actually I think I have a copy on my phone, she was proud of it" she searched through the phone until she found the picture, bringing it up for the man to see. Her heart sped up when he moved close enough for their sides to touch, one arm coming to circle around her shoulders "is..is this ok?" he asked, his voice a little nervous, she nodded "perfect" they stared at each other for a moment, eyes flicking down to lips, thoughts racing.

They snapped back to look at the table "oh this can't be real" he shook his head, melissa giggled "oh it is quite real. I find it cute" linden nodded after a moment of thinking it over. The picture revealed a complete list of all the pairings of each member of the pack. Each pairing also had a tally of who was rooting for each pair "are they hoping these pairings would happen or that if they were to happen they would be happy?" he asked the beauty sitting next to him, she shrugged "not sure" she put her phone away "anyway I think it's time to head to our next scheduled event" linden shook his head good naturedly "those kids". After paying the tab he grabbed her hand, earning a breath taking smile in return, they left the dinner. Neither noticing the eyes watching their every move, or so the young spys would believe.

Outside melissa chuckled "they think they are so slick, coming to spy on us" she whispered, sure that they wouldn't be heard outside for a bit, linden nodded "I think we should show them that we are still cool, hip" he grinned when she laughed "how about instead of going to see a movie, which no matter what we picked I am pretty sure it would contain at least one pair of kids to spy on us" melissa had to agree, the pack had enough members to pull it off "what did you have in mind, oh Mr. Officer?" with a smile he grabbed her hand and pulled around the corner, going into a run. Melissa was glad she chose flats tonight as they disappeared into the busy section of the town.

"did anyone find them?" scott asked over the talky, receiving all no's "I told you we should have just them be" Lydia spoke as if she was speaking to a child "you could have stayed behind you know" Harley answered with a laugh "oh please and miss all the fun?" Lydia asked "guys shush. We need to find them" Stiles spoke over them "why, they seemed to be doing just find, I say we let them be and go enjoy our Friday night" Derek answered in his usual disinterested tone "aww is the little puppy missing his Braden?" liam asked with a smirk, earning several snickers in return "or maybe he secretly wants stiles"

Aiden laughed through the talky. Derek's growl echoed through the speakers "I knew Harley making that list would come back to haunt us. As if I would ever be interested in the hyperactive spaz" stiles squawked in annoyance "not cool sourwolf. I have it on good authority that I am attractive to gay guys" kira laughed "name one person" she asked "besides scott" ethan cut the boy off knowingly

"danny"

"for the last time stiles, i will not answer that"

"Liam.."

"stiles, I think liam is a bit busy" Scott answered a slight hitch in his voice "oh gross" several voices complained over the talky " what is he doing scotty?" stiles asked sounding far to amused "sucking his dick" Liam growled in answer, earning a mix of laughter and sighs "could be worse, you could have walked in on them in the middle of one of their rabbit moments" Aiden said sounding slightly grossed out "speak for yourself, I thought it was kind of hot. Who knew our little alpha would like the bottom bunk" Ethan snickered "or that he wasn't so little" Aiden added "or that he's a screamer" Jacksons voice suddenly appeared over the airwaves, silence followed.

"Jackson?" scott asked confused "yes MCcall?" he answered "how did you find our signal?" he scratched his head "also, I thought you had plans tonight?" stiles added a moment later "I did, but then I figured I didn't want to miss any of this" they could all hear the smirk in his voice "wait a second, how do you know he's a screamer?" Malia asked "Because I heard them once when they stayed at liam's place. We're neighbors" scott blushed as he had actually forgotten that fact.

"I knew he was a screamer" Isaac and Allison spoke up "kate says hi everyone" everything was silent "how in the hell are you speaking to us from france?" sean asked amazed "oh, we're using like a super cb radio thing. I don't know, kate explained it but she's more into it than me" Allison laughed "I did date scott so I knew all of this already"

Allison answered sounding smug, earning a light growl from liam and a huff from stiles "I also walked in on them once" Isaac added "by the way scott, she does the same for me and dam, now I know why you like it" he laughed "I hate all of you" scott grumbled "no more talking about my sex life" he growled out earning laughs and a few looks from people walking by, he had forgotten they had been standing on a sidewalk the whole time. "alright everyone, head back to the house. We will finish out pack night with a movie and some pizza or something"

/

Melissa laughed as they pulled up in front of the house. The night had turned out better than she could have imagined. After ditching the kids, something she was still amazed that they had been able to pull off, linden took her to a paintball course. When they arrived linden surprised her further by having outfits waiting for them, the ones they were still in. "I can't believe I had so much fun shooting at other people" she laughed, linden smiled "you surprised me. I didn't think you would be that good" his face heated as he rubbed the back of his neck "kind of ruined the chance for me to be the valiant knight, protect you from all the others in the field".

The feeling of butterflies filled his chest when she laughed, her smile seemed to light up the car. Quickly he left the car, coming round to open the door "such a gentleman" she said as she took his hand. He walked her to the door "I did have a really good time tonight melissa. I'm very happy you agreed to this." he held her hands in his, dropping a quick kiss to them "I know it was weird enough to have people show up on your door step claiming to love you. That because of a spell they were able to finally say something" He looked down unable to meet her eyes as he spoke "I'm not sure when I fell in love with you but I do know why I fell in love with you" he looked back in her eyes, the honesty and love burning in them "I fell in love with the women who held our family together after Claudia passed. The women who held her head up high and strong after that mess of a man who dare call himself a father, left you and scott" he took a breath, eyes catching movement from the windows but ignored them.

"you not only raised your son, a son who suffered from asthma. You helped raise my son. A boy who is a clumsy, hyperactive know it all" Melissa laughed, both adults ignoring the muffled cry within the house "you faced the supernatural world head on once you got your feet back under you, most would have ran from it. You work yourself to the bone to make sure those you care about are provided for, to go without nothing. You have made those without a home feel loved and protected within your heart and home. Aiden, ethan, Isaac, Sean, Rory. Sure Isaac lives mostly with the argents now but he did live with you for a time" Melissa had to keep from laughing, while sweet in nature she couldn't help but notice the sheriff was rambling.

He shook his head "I'm getting off track. What I'm trying to say is, I fell in love with you a long time ago but kept it dark because I never knew if you felt the same. You never expressed an interest in finding someone after Agent McCall, so I pushed it aside. You are strong, beautiful and intelligent and I would be honored if you chose me" his face was a bright red by now "but even if you don't, just know that I will always be here for you. as a friend, as family. Stiles views you as a second mother, he would do anything for you and scott" he ended his speech with a kiss on the cheek.

melissa felt her face burn even hotter. "Thank you for telling me all of that. It's given me a lot to think about this week" they stood in silence for a moment "Linden, I want you to know. I don't make decisions lightly, which is why I am glad liam came up with the idea to take a week each to think it over. I want you to know that the feeling is the same for you"

"I fell in love with you somewhere down the line. The man who would watch my son when I had to work a double shift. A man who taught my son how to fish and pitch a tent. Taught him to shave" she grinned when he let out a laugh as the memory came back to the both of them. Linden had been trying to teach both stiles and scott how to shave and it ended up with all three covered in shaving cream, a few nicks for each of the boys. The funniest part was somehow each boy managed to shave a line down their heads, from the ear to the back. They were both upset when they had to have their heads completely shaved, something which stiles ended up keeping.

"You, a man who was still healing from the loss of his wife, a good friend to me, stepped up and helped raised a son that wasn't yours. We have shared every holiday together since the boys were three. We even hoped the boys would end up dating" Linden grinned " I still think they just might. Stiles, scott and liam…what do you think their name would be?" he wondered out loud, laughter could be heard from within followed by the sound of bodies hitting the ground.

Shaking her head she turned back to the man in front of her "No matter what, you will always have me. I will never leave you or stiles. You guys are my family" with that she ended her own speech and ignoring the rapid beating in her chest she tilted her head up and kissed him firmly on the lips. He was still for a second before responding in kind.

After a few moments of kissing, missing the flashing of the porch lights that were followed by muffled cries of protests, they pulled apart. Melissa grinned "one second" she held up a finger and opened the door. She rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. Scott and stiles were on the floor, being held down by the twins. Liam was being held back by Jackson who was trying not to laugh. Erica, Lydia and kira were ignoring the boys and kept their eyes on the tv. Malia, Danny and boyd were bent of the table playing a card game. Isaac and sean watching on. Harley, mason, cory and hayden were in a circle doing homework "Hello everyone" she called out, receiving greetings in return "Is everyone staying the night?" she asked, earning all positives in return "alright good. I am going to spend the night at linden's. you all stay out of trouble, don't break my house it doesn't have super healing" she smiled when hayden walked over, jumping over the wiggling mass on the floor to hand her a duffle bag "We thought this might happen so the girls and I packed you an overnight bag. It has a pair of sleeping cloths and your work ones. Along with toiletries." She pecked the women on the cheek "thank you hayden. Have a nice night, keep them out of trouble" she said pointing to her boys, hayden nodded "I think we can handle it." She grinned as melissa closed the door behind her.

Turning to linden she had a shy smile on her face "How about we retire to your house. I'm not entirely ready for this evening to end just yet and from the feel of it, I believe the girls packed us a bottle of wine, one that I have been meaning to drink but had no reason to" linden smiled, putting his arm through hers and grabbing her bag "well, I think tonight is a very good reason to drink it" They drove off leaving a house full of teenagers to fend for themselves for the night.


End file.
